Corre Holmes, Corre
by Dracarys29
Summary: AU/JohnLock. Sherlock Holmes y John Watson son maratonistas olímpicos, que han venido a Río 2016 en búsqueda de la revancha y de poder alcanzar también, sus metas personales. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Slash-olimpiadas" del foro I am Sherlocked! tema: Atletismo.
1. Línea de Partida

*ayer terminé un longfic y hoy estoy en esto... bueno, no hay descanso cuando algo realmente te apasiona jejej* BIEN! qué tal? durante esta semana me dedicaré a este pequeño fanfic, que espero les guste. Aproveché el hype que he tenido con SherlockedUK y me puse dedos a la obra de inmediato.

 **Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Slash-olimpiadas" del foro I am sherlocked! con el tema: Atletismo.** (específicamente, Maratón)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación a la televisión pertenece a la BBC y a su creadores (Moffat/Gattis). Esta actividad la realizo sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención.

* * *

 **Línea de partida.**

Se habían preparado desde que tenían 12 y 10 años respectivamente para poder, un día, estar en el lugar en el que estaban ahora, cumpliendo una meta personal y además teniendo sobre sus hombros el honor de representar a una nación que en un par de semanas más estaría al pendiente de cada paso que daban, literalmente hablando. John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, ambos maratonistas olímpicos, habían cruzado un océano junto a la comisión de Inglaterra a fin de obtener "la gloria" (o simples medallas, como mascullaba Sherlock cuando el entrenador le daba la perorata del triunfo) en estos juegos Olímpicos de Río 2016. Habían participado en los juegos de su propia nación hace cuatro años atrás, pero al ser la primera maratón olímpica que ambos corrían, ninguno alcanzó medalla, pues John había llegado en el séptimo puesto y Sherlock en el quinto lugar. Por la misma razón, y después de aquel episodio que consideraron una derrota, habían dado lo mejor de sí mismos para que en esta ocasión la historia fuera diferente.

Sherlock y John en sí mismos, eran como la luna y el sol; lo cual llamaba la atención de la prensa británica, donde constantemente aparecían en la sección de deportes donde se destacaban sus logros en otras competencias internacionales, así como entrevistas que rescataban la historia de sacrificio y/o amistad férrea de ambos: se habían conocido en la escuela primaria y de inmediato habían congeniado, John fue el que motivó a Sherlock a participar de los primeros talleres de atletismo cuando eran adolescentes y él simplemente lo siguió sin mucho ánimo para luego, convertirse en un corredor mucho más rápido que John. Sherlock siempre parecía apático y frío a los ojos de los auspiciadores deportivos y del público por sí solo, después de todo, medía poco más de un metro y ochenta centímetros, tenía la piel imposiblemente blanca, piernas largas, hombros anchos, pero una complexión delgada y fuerte, además de una mirada cromática penetrante e inquisidora, sumado a su cabello oscuro y ondulado. Era John, algo más bonachón, con cabellos castaños claros y rubios, y una amigable mirada azul como el océano, el encargado de "suavizar" un poco la imagen de Sherlock, a través de sus cuentas de Instagram y Twitter, donde compartía imágenes y videos de sus entrenamientos compartidos, comidas, zapatillas, etcétera. Sherlock no había reclamado nunca esa conducta, muy por el contrario y pese a no usar ningún tipo de red social, revisaba de vez en cuando los perfiles de John por simple curiosidad.

Por supuesto que la prensa amarilla había especulado antes, durante y después de Londres 2012 acerca de una posible relación homosexual entre ambos, pues siempre se les veía juntos en casi todos lados y de hecho, tenían el mismo equipo entrenador, liderado por el veterano maratonista Gregory Lestrade, segundo lugar en los 42 kilómetros de Atlanta 1996. Sin embargo, nadie de su equipo ni ellos mismos habían desmentido el rumor sobre una relación y tiempo después cuando la prensa y la opinión pública ya se habían olvidado un poco del tema, aparecieron fotos de John Watson saliendo de un conocido restaurante londinense con una bonita chica rubia, identificada como Mary Mortsan; una enfermera que John había conocido en la clínica de deportistas hace un par de meses. Se oficializó su relación mediante las mismas redes sociales que John usaba, donde las fotos que tenía con Sherlock en las que muchas veces destacaba su cabello con bucles azabaches, comenzaron a mezclarse con los rizos rubios de Mary, siempre sonriente a la cámara.

Pero eso había sido hace ya mucho. Durante el año pasado, mientras Sherlock se encontraba de vacaciones y había viajado solo hacia el norte Escocia, se dedicó a revisar los perfiles de John, como siempre lo hacía, donde descubrió que algunas fotos de los lugares donde había estado con Mary habían sido eliminadas de la web. "Pues se acabó el amor" dijo para sí mismo, extrañamente conforme. Y si había una característica que destacaba a Sherlock además de ser un buen corredor, era lo perspicaz que era con solo observar a las personas que le rodeaban. Cerró la tapa del laptop y esa tarde corrió 21 kilómetros en los campos escoceses, ligero como una pluma en tan solo una hora, tres minutos y cincuenta segundos. Volvió a Londres al cabo de una semana a sus entrenamientos con John, quien algo apenado le comentó que su relación con Mary había terminado.

Y bien, parte de toda esa historia era lo que traía a Sherlock Holmes y a John Watson de vuelta a sus segundos Juegos Olímpicos. Juntos, como los amigos inseparables que siempre habían sido, y ahora aún más, pues desde que John había terminado con Mary, ambos se habían mudado juntos a un piso en el centro de Londres, lo cual obviamente volvió a encender las alarmas de la prensa amarilla. Sin embargo, y nuevamente, habían hecho caso omiso a ello, pues ambos se sentían a gusto compartiendo un espacio común con su única pasión; correr.

La voz por altoparlante anunció a la delegación de Inglaterra para que desfilara por el estadio Olímpico. Todos iban vestidos de pantalones color caqui, camisa blanca y terno azul marino. Además varios agitaban banderitas con la Unión Jack pintada en ellas, dando saltos o moviendo los brazos. Cuando salieron al estadio, fueron recibidos por las luces multicolores, los flashes de las miles de cámaras presentes y una samba que sonaba a todo volumen. Sherlock iba simplemente caminando tranquilamente con las manos a los lados, mientras los otros deportistas saludaban a la cámara de transmisión internacional y al público presente con amplias sonrisas. John por su parte, iba junto a Sherlock y llevaba un selfie-stick con su teléfono móvil en lo alto, registrando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡ Vamos Sherlock, alégrate! ¡ Estos juegos serán nuestros, ya verás! –gritó lleno de real entusiasmo el rubio maratonista en medio de la bulla. Sherlock se volteó para responder, pero entonces se quedó mirando a John bajo ese destello de luces y colores fluorescentes que bailaban alrededor de ellos. John estaba realmente alegre y lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de dicha y esperanza por los logros que obtendrían en un par de semanas más. Sherlock se quedó un rato prendido ahí, en los ojos de John, mientras algunas cosas parecían hacer una especie de "clic" en su cabeza. Le dio una media sonrisa a John y le palmeó el hombro, amistosamente.

-Sí John, estos juegos serán nuestros. – inspiró profundamente y siguió la caravana en silencio, con su amigo caminando a su lado, alegre.

* * *

¿cómo va hasta aquí? espero regresar con el segundo capítulo el lunes!

D~


	2. La Motivación

hola! cómo va todo? los estudios me tienen en modo angustiado jajaja pero aquí estoy! Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios 3

* * *

 **2\. La Motivación**

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a correr más de 150 kilómetros semanalmente?_

 _-Demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo superar mis límites. Sé que mucha gente cree que es absurdo mantenerse corriendo durante tanto tiempo, pero a mí me llena de vida sentir el viento en la cara cuando voy en el camino, superar obstáculos, me siento vivo… es algo maravilloso._

 _-¿Y a ti Sherlock, que te motiva entrenar para correr un maratón? –la presentadora le dio una sonrisa coqueta al atleta._

 _-Que John siempre me sigue el paso. –contestó con sencillez._

-Con justa razón creyeron que éramos pareja… –bromeó John dejando su laptop a un lado del sofá. Estaba junto a Sherlock en una habitación de hotel cerca de la Villa Olímpica en Río, y debían presentarse a las 8am en el gimnasio para los primeros entrenamientos de cara a la maratón que correrían en tres semanas más, y que estaba dentro de las últimas competencias de los JJOO. Eran las 6am, y mientras desayunaba huevos pasados por agua, John se había dedicado a mirar un video en Youtube de la última entrevista de ambos en BBC radio antes de volar a Brasil. Sherlock en tanto estaba sentado en el piso, solamente con unas ajustadas calzas de spandex que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, estirando la planta de sus pies, ocupándose de cada uno de sus dedos. Solamente miró a John sin expresión alguna cuando le hizo ese comentario. Desde esa tarde de soledad en Escocia que Sherlock estaba consciente de que se sentía atraído por su amigo, le gustaba, como quieran llamarlo. Lo cierto es que simplemente se había remitido a desechar la idea al fondo de su mente; tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad y el compañerismo por John no le ayudaría a ganar una carrera. Recordar sus estiramientos, la rutina de entrenamiento, los litros de agua que debía beber, lo que debía comer durante las siguientes semanas o las horas que debía dormir antes de una carrera, eso era relevante. John se movió por el departamento algo perezoso y luego de terminar su desayuno, se hizo de sus zapatillas favoritas. Mientras se las abrochaba Sherlock le habló.

-¿No es algo temprano para salir en busca de… _garotas_?

John rió incómodo mientras seguía inclinado hacia sus pies. Sherlock solía hacerle comentarios sobre la conducta que había adquirido luego de terminar con Mary, al enrollarse con cuanta chica o chico le pareciera atractivo. Porque además de ser un excelente deportista de élite, John era todo un casanova, además de asumido bisexual solo ante el pequeño grupo de cercanos que le rodeaba. (Llámese Sherlock, Lestrade y unos pocos parientes)

-Solo quería salir a correr por la playa, Sherlock. Siempre he querido ver salir el sol por el mar… ¿vienes? – John se puso un holgado polerón con el logo de Nike encima y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Sherlock le siguió sin decir nada, tomó un poco de ropa rápidamente y se fue vistiendo mientras bajaban en el ascensor del hotel. John le miraba de reojo por los espejos del pequeño cubículo mientras Sherlock se colocaba primero unos shorts encima de las calzas de spandex, que por cierto dejaban poco a la imaginación. Acto seguido se puso una sudadera encima, cubriendo los maravillosos y fuertes pectorales. ¿Maravi…qué? John arrugó la boca disgustado por esa palabra que había cruzado su mente y miró hacia arriba, donde el ascensor indicaba en que piso iban. Sherlock era su amigo de infancia, era extraño pensar de él así.

Corrieron un poco por la costanera, a la vista de algunos curiosos trasnochados y unos pocos medios de prensa que andaban por el sector, listos para cubrir el primer día oficial de competencias luego de la inauguración. Pararon al notar que el sol comenzaba a salir por el mar y Sherlock se adelantó corriendo por la arena hacia el mar, una vez había visto amanecer por el mar cuando fue de vacaciones a una playa en el este de Inglaterra, pero esto se sentía diferente, tan solo con pensar cuando océano había por delante mientras el sol surgía por el horizonte. Mientras tanto John, que se había quedado atrás, tomaba su teléfono y sacaba algunas fotos con la silueta de Sherlock entre el sol naciente, el mar y la arena. Escogió una foto y la subió con un breve saludo "¡Hermoso amanecer, vamos por el primer día de entrenamiento!" guardó su móvil y de regreso al hotel, Sherlock lo retó a subir corriendo hasta el piso 18 que era donde se alojaban. Por supuesto que el rubio llegó poco después que su amigo, pues no tenía esas piernas largas, perfectas y tonificadas… basta John, corta. Uno no piensa así de los amigos de infancia. Sherlock podía subir peldaños de tres en tres, y no se había mareado en el piso 10 de tantas veces dar las mismas vueltas por las escaleras de emergencia. Aún así, llegaron de buen ánimo al gimnasio y la mañana de entrenamiento fue provechosa.

Luego de los estiramientos de rutina, que normalmente les tomaban más de 20 minutos, Lestrade los puso en las corredoras fijas a calentar un poco, estarían así durante los primeros cinco días antes de salir a reconocer el suelo de Río. Luego de cumplir con los 5 kilómetros en menos de 18 minutos, se dedicaron a hacer algo de pesas y ejercicios de resistencia colaborativos, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Greg, quien les iba dando instrucciones. Quizás el único altercado había sido cuando Sherlock se preparaba a hacer pesas, cuando notó que Sally, la asistente de Lestrade, había puesto 10 kilos de más para que levantara. Sherlock estaba listo para recriminarle su actuar, cuando John solo le puso una mano en el brazo y lo detuvo. Sherlock simplemente miró a John, aún enojado por la broma que le habían querido jugar y desistió de todo intento de desquite.

Mientras almorzaban, John aprovechó de revisar las notificaciones de su teléfono móvil. Muchos mensajes de amor, admiración y buenos deseos colmaban su última imagen subida a Instagram. Por entremedio había algunos comentarios solicitando que saliera del clóset, cuestionando si era luna de miel u otra cosa, y que afortunado era John de poder ver salir el sol junto a una belleza como Sherlock.

-¿john? –la voz profunda de Sherlock lo sacó de su estado lacónico mientras miraba fijamente el móvil- estás sonrojado ¿qué estás mirando?

El rubio simplemente sonrió incómodo y guardó su móvil.

-Tu madre me escribió para que cuidara de ti, que evitaras lesiones. –mintió. Sherlock lo miró raro, evidenciando que sabía que era mentira. No hizo más preguntas y siguió picando su porción de pollo con papas.

Si bien el cuarto de hotel tenía una sala espaciosa, había solamente un cuarto con dos camas y un balcón que dejaba ver la playa. John cayó rendido en su cama, pues después de almuerzo, Greg había seguido con los entrenamientos, pasando de los 5 a los 10 kilómetros, con pausas cada 2 kilómetros para elongar e hidratarse. Bajaban de la trotadora, y John tomaba bebidas isotónicas, mientras Sherlock prefería solamente tomar agua. Pese a que era parte de la rutina desde su infancia, John estaba bastante cansado.

Quedó boca abajo y ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia la cama contigua, que estaba vacía. Sherlock apareció a los pocos minutos con una toalla blanca en las caderas, dejando en vista sus oblicuos. John volvió a sentir que le subían los colores al rostro ante esa imagen. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Había visto así a Sherlock desde que eran niños; en los camerinos de la escuela, en la academia de atletismo y en los entrenamientos del comité olímpico en Londres. Lo que sí, solo le había visto los glúteos, que con los años se habían vuelto tan firmes y pálidos como el resto de su cuerpo, no había mucho de que sorprenderse.

-Deberías darte una ducha, John. Has de estar tenso y sudoroso -¿Qué? John hundió su cara en la almohada. Sherlock se refería al largo día de entrenamiento que habían tenido, pero John lo tomó por otro lado. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y escondiendo la cara de Sherlock saliendo por el otro lado de la cama, se encerró en el baño.

Mientras se daba una ducha fría para apaciguar el calor (el clima en Río era increíblemente extraño; frío por las mañanas como si fuera a llover y luego un sol maravilloso que llamaba a echarse mucho protector solar si venías de una ciudad donde el sol se dignaba a salir de esa manera apenas durante un mes) y a pito de nada, John recordó a la niñera española que había tenido en su infancia, cuando su madre decidió salir a trabajar. Cantaba una canción muy graciosa en su lengua máter "para hacer bien en el amor hay que venir al sur, lo importante es que lo hagas con quien quieras tú" John tenía solo 11 años cuando le preguntó a Remedios que significaba lo que cantaba; ella muy pícara lo cantó en inglés pero le dijo que no debía cantarlo frente a su padres porque podrían escandalizarse. John rió bajo la ducha mientras se acordaba de la canción. ¿Sería el efecto Latinoamérica o algo así que ahora lo hacía sentirse tan atraído a quedarse contemplando a Sherlock más tiempo de lo debido? Lo pensó un poco mientras salía de la ducha y se cepillaba los dientes mirándose frente al espejo. Podría ser extraño en un comienzo, pues Sherlock era su mejor amigo desde hace años. Pero ambos ya eran hombres adultos y habían pasado muchas situaciones juntos. Además, si Sherlock estaba al tanto de sus preferencias, no veía el problema si se dedicaba a mirarlo un poco más de la cuenta. Si su amigo se molestaba o se daba cuenta, echaría pie atrás y no insistiría. Debía enfocarse en la carrera, sí, entrenar y todo eso. Pero si podía aprovechar un poco el maravilloso paisaje latino que se le ofrecía ahora, lo tomaría, sobre todo si Sherlock estaba ahí con él. Salió animado del baño, Sherlock estaba leyendo un libro John Katzenbach sentado encima de su cama, e ignoró a John hasta que comenzó a mirarlo por encima de su lectura mientras el rubio se ponía el improvisado pijama que consistía solo en unos shorts y una camiseta blanca.

-¿Todo en orden? -preguntó.

-Sí, solo voy a dar las buenas noches por Twitter…

-¿Dirás que estamos compartiendo habitación? –Sherlock seguía enfrascado en su lectura, o fingiéndolo al menos.

John le miró con el móvil sujetado firmemente en las manos. Le sonrió.

-Eso sonaría algo extraño…

-De todos modos, la gente lo da por hecho. –concluyó él aún sin mirarlo. Se sentía un poco azorado con la plática.

\- Nunca te lo he preguntado pero, ¿Te molesta que la gente piense así de nosotros? … digo… ¿qué crean que somos…pareja? – Sherlock se irguió ante la pregunta de John y le miró de reojo. Jamás le había importado mucho la opinión del resto, pero que John se lo preguntara directamente después de tantos años, le parecía raro. Cerró el libro y lo dejó en su regazo.

-El público y las marcas que te auspician no están al tanto de tu condición sexual John, desconozco el impacto que podría tener algo así, mientras que por mi parte como solo me ven contigo, nadie considera importante mi vida privada mientras siga ganando competencias. Además, nunca me ha interesado mucho la percepción que los otros tengan de mí…

-¿Entonces no te importa? –interrumpió John.

Sherlock volvió a mirar a John. Claro que no le importaba si podía estar junto a él, y aunque fuera solo una idea o una suposición, faltarían años y mucho trabajo de por medio de ambos para estar realmente en ese escenario. Esas ideas que había dejado tan en el fondo de su mente, de pronto resurgieron. Sherlock no respondió, solo le dio una tímida sonrisa y dio por finalizada la conversación al retomar su lectura y John volvió a su teléfono aún algo dubitativo mirando de cuando en cuando a su compañero.

Casi a las 2am, Sherlock despertó para ir al baño y a por un poco de agua. Volvió luego de darse un par de vueltas por la sala, y vio a John dormido de cara a él en la otra cama. Los cabellos rubios revueltos y la boca media abierta. Sherlock se recostó y tomó su teléfono, para volver a ver las redes sociales de su amigo.

/JohnWatsonUK "Buenas noches a todos, mañana seguiremos entrenando!" adjuntado a una selfie de John donde se alcanzaba a ver a Sherlock detrás de él, leyendo. Los cientos de comentarios deseándole suerte y que durmiera bien eran pocos, comparados con los tuits que señalaban que esta era la segunda foto que John subía con Sherlock en un ambiente más bien íntimo que meramente deportivo. Sherlock revisó la otra imagen de John y sonrió. Algo parecía decirle que este era el momento, y que John estaba queriendo quemarse un poco con el fuego que Sherlock guardaba desde hace algún tiempo por su compañero. No sabía como dar el siguiente paso, pero John ya había dado el primero; compartiendo y mostrando a otros que tenía estos espacios de intimidad con él, como si fuera algo natural. Quizás Sherlock intentaría apostar por entrenar la coquetería durante los próximos días, a ver si salía algo.

Sí, definitivamente estos serían sus juegos.

* * *

espero poder actualizar mañana jueves! Abrazos!


	3. El Entrenamiento

DIOOOOOOS SIENTO LA DEMORA! han sido varias semanas, y lo siento de veras, la universidad me tenía de las mechas y no podía avanzar mucho en nada :( pero ahora soy libre! (y tengo dos días para terminar este reto D:) así que bien, aquí vamos. Agradeco vuestros reviews, y espero de aquí a mañana tener listo el final :3

gracias, y una vez más, lo siento.

* * *

 **3\. El Entrenamiento.**

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidos para Sherlock y John. Se levantaban temprano, entrenaban por las mañanas y en las tardes corrían otros cuantos kilómetros en las calles de Río, reconociendo el terreno en el cual se realizaría la competencia; identificando las calles con pendiente más pronunciada donde seguramente deberían hacer un mayor esfuerzo para mantener sus ritmos. Sherlock estaba corriendo a una velocidad menor de 2 minutos y 20 segundos por kilómetro, y John estaba cercano a esa marca, con 2 minutos 30 segundos por kilómetro. John seguía publicando de vez en cuando fotografías de los entrenamientos, del grupo que los acompañaba no solo a ellos, sino también al resto de los competidores. Pero siempre con Sherlock en las fotos, lo que hizo que con el pasar de los días, la prensa volviera nuevamente sus ojos a la relación de ambos maratonistas. Relación que de todas formas, era solo un tema más en medio de todas las otras cosas que sucedían fuera de las competencias; deportistas enrollados con gente de otros países, nadadores que tenían sexo en los camarines, o atletas como el famoso jamaicano aquel que se había ido de fiesta hace algunos días. Lo de Sherlock y John era solo una especulación más.

Esa tarde de sábado se habían juntado todos a celebrar, faltaba tan solo una semana para que finalizaran los juegos, y la comisión de Inglaterra se había reunido en el gran salón del hotel donde alojaban para hacer un pequeño festejo por las medallas obtenidas durante los días que habían pasado. John aprovechó de conversar con varios de sus compañeros de otras disciplinas, procuró no beber alcohol como hacían los otros deportistas que ya habían finalizado sus pruebas, y conversó largo rato con Molly Hooper; gimnasta que luego de años de esfuerzo, había obtenido por fin su primera medalla olímpica en barras paralelas. Sherlock estaba en un rincón, evitando perder la cordura ante Lestrade que le recordaba que el lunes comenzaba su dieta especial y que debía comenzar a regular los entrenamientos a fin de llegar en óptimas condiciones al domingo siguiente. Irritado, Sherlock se apartó de él, argumentando que quería hablar con Molly. Cuando llegó junto a John, saludó a la pequeña gimnasta con un torpe abrazo que a ella la dejó algo embobada y su amigo de inmediato aprovechó la situación y tomó una selfie de los tres, donde Sherlock salió mirando a cualquier lado. La subió a su instagram y volvió a guardar su teléfono en su chaqueta deportiva. La fiesta terminó pronto, pues el domingo sería un día cargado de actividades que comenzaban temprano y varias finales para gran parte de los deportistas británicos.

Sherlock y John subieron junto a Lestrade hasta el piso donde se hallaba el cuarto que compartían juntos, el entrenador dormía en la habitación contigua a la de sus pupilos. Se dieron las buenas noches y entraron a su cuarto de hotel. John fue al baño, mientras Sherlock tomaba su laptop y revisaba desde ahí las redes sociales del rubio, como era su costumbre. Desde la conversación que habían tenido hace un par de semanas, Sherlock y John se miraban un poco más, y John solía lanzarle indirectas a su amigo, como si de un juego se tratase. Sherlock había sabido responder, y parecían solo bromas en medio de los entrenamientos. Revisó algunas noticias en internet y vio que hace un par de días una pareja de lesbianas se había comprometido luego de la final de rugby femenino de los JJOO. Todos parecían aprobar el hecho y celebraban el amor de ambas mujeres. Sherlock cerró rápidamente la tapa del laptop y se quedó sentado en la cama sin hacer nada, en tanto que John volvía del baño y se comenzaba a desvestir para acostarse. La mente de Sherlock de pronto había hecho una especie de cortocircuito, pensando si debía preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente, hasta que finalmente habló sin filtro alguno, como solía hacerlo siempre.

-¿John, que significan todos estos… gestos que has tenido durante estas semanas aquí conmigo?

John se quitó la camiseta y se quedó ahí estático, mirando a Sherlock sin pestañear. Finalmente había sido descubierto en su intento de llamar la atención de su amigo. Se sintió expuesto, y no solo por estar sin camiseta, sino porque también estaba a punto de entrar en una conversación que no esperaba que se diera hasta mucho tiempo más.

-Em… ¿Qué gestos, Sherlock? –su amigo puso los ojos en blanco- no creo que debamos hablar de esto a una semana de la carrera, tenemos que estar bien en todo sentido de la palabra y …

-¿Lo que me vas a decir debería molestarme o destruirme, algo por el estilo? – Sherlock parecía tan indiferente, y John recordó lo apático que era a veces su amigo. No consideraba mucho las emociones de quienes le rodeaban, simplemente actuaba como le parecía mejor. – No me va a causar nada, John. Lo sabes…

-¿Te incomoda que me haya estado portando más…cercano contigo estos días? –preguntó con cautela el rubio.

-No. –se apresuró en contestar su amigo- pero no sé que pretendes, te conozco y… soy tu amigo, no quiero… -Sherlock guardó silencio, meditando lo que iba a decir, pero prefirió dar pie atrás- no quiero que mañana sea un día malo, es una semana importante. –desvió el tema. John se colocó su sudadera a modo de pijama y se metió en la cama, asintiendo en silencio. Tampoco sabía como adentrarse en ese terreno nuevo que acababa de abrirse ante esa conversación.

Luego de un par de minutos, Sherlock apagó la luz del cuarto y se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda a John. A ambos les tomó horas poder conciliar el sueño. Se habían asomado en un terreno inexplorado para los dos, y ninguno estaba demasiado dispuesto a ir más allá. En medio de la noche, John se volteó y miró la silueta de Sherlock en la oscuridad, su cuerpo se alzaba lentamente en cada inspiración y se podían apreciar sus rizos contra la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

-Es extraño sentirme atraído por ti, cuando nos conocemos de niños. Eres mi mejor amigo, y no perdería esto por nada del mundo. –susurró John. Suspiró y le dio la espalda a su amigo.

-Deberías correr el riesgo –le contestó Sherlock casi en un ronroneo.

El corazón de John se paralizó por un momento. No pudo dormir el resto de la noche.

.

Última semana de entrenamientos, el tiempo corría tan o más rápido que los maratonistas. John y Sherlock estaban disminuyendo la intensidad de sus entrenamientos a fin de evitar lesiones el domingo, sometiéndose además a extensas sesiones de elongación en el gimnasio. Se miraban más seguido entre los dos, y Lestrade prefería dejarlos solos, pues se sentía realmente incómodo ante las miradas demasiado evidentes que a veces se daban. Casi se podía palpar el sentimiento de "algo" entre ambos. La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era sábado por la tarde nuevamente, Lestrade se había retirado para poder conciliar el sueño lo antes posible, no se podía los nervios y tiraba constantemente de su cabello corto y gris, repasando una y otra vez la alimentación, hidratación y entrenamiento "suave" de sus dos maratonistas (que había consistido en correr tan solo 5 kilómetros los últimos dos días y nada durante el sábado). Sherlock estaba elongando sus brazos, mientras John (que se había peinado su cabello rubio a un lado con agua) hacía lo mismo a una distancia prudente de él. Estaban solos en la sala de ejercicios, entonces Sherlock, armándose de valor, tomó la iniciativa y se acercó a John. Quizás debían aclarar algunas cosas.

-John, antes de mañana quisiera decirte que… -el rubio se quedó quieto, sin expresión alguna- sé que no tiene mucha lógica decirte esto, pero… ¿podemos arreglar esto ahora? Llevamos casi tres semanas jugando a las miraditas, estoy un poco harto la verdad.

John tragó saliva.

-Siento haberte incomodado, Sherlock…sabes que yo…

Sherlock tomó el brazo de John y lo estiró hacia la espalda del rubio, acercándose a su rostro.

-No he dicho que me haga sentir incómodo que me mires distinto…

-¿Qu… qué haces?

-Te ayudo a elongar tus brazos, he notado que cuando pasas del kilómetro veinte el brazo izquierdo te molesta para mantener el ritmo… déjame ayudarte para que mañana no tengas ese incómodo problema – Sherlock le habló a John muy cerca de la boca, lo que hizo que al rubio se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Respiró hondo, algo nervioso y dejó que Sherlock comenzara a tomar su brazo izquierdo primeramente (que si era cierto que le molestaba a la altura del hombro después de una hora corriendo y moviendo los brazos) llevándolo hacia atrás y luego apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndole flexionar el codo. Sherlock y John se habían ayudado muchas veces en hacer ejercicios durante toda su infancia y juventud, así que al rato, John estaba tranquilo, con los brazos lánguidos siguiendo las instrucciones de Sherlock, quien luego tomó su otro brazo y repitió la acción. Pero entonces Sherlock apoyó sus labios en el cuello de John, y este sorprendido, se alejó. Sherlock se sintió algo descolocado. Habían estado jugando al coqueteo durante casi tres semanas, y ahora que Sherlock decidía tomar la iniciativa, John se había alejado rápidamente.

-¿invadí tu espacio personal? –murmuró

-No, es que Sherlock, es… no lo sé. ¿rápido? No… ¿Hablemos de esto en casa? digo… Londres, no es tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas aquí… ahora

\- ¿Por qué? Tú comenzaste esto, ¿Por qué das pie atrás así y prefieres esperar?

\- Que conste que yo he sido el único, tú también has jugado a "miraditas e indirectas conmigo" ¿Qué pretendes, Sherlock, en serio? Sueles ser muy poco expresivo, pero diablos, que tu mejor amigo te ponga la boca en el cuello, es motivo de conversar algunas cosas, ¿no crees?

Sherlock suspiró.

-Quiero que si llegamos a tener algo sea algo serio, real. No ser simplemente ser otra de tus conquistas o de los hombres con los que te enrollas en secreto para evitar el escarnio público…

John pestañeó un par de veces ante esa última declaración.

-Creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas que yo no estoy entendiendo, Sherlock, yo…

-Y no entenderemos ahora, John. Es hora de dormir, van a ser las siete, mañana a las cinco tenemos que estar en pie. Vámonos.

Sherlock de pronto se había vuelto tosco y algo tenso en la repentina incomodidad que lo invadía. Había salido rápidamente del gimnasio y John tardó intentando calmarse y ordenar sus cosas, para luego correr detrás de él sin poder alcanzarlo. Cuando llegó al cuarto de hotel de ambos, lo encontró ya acostado. Era evidente que no diría nada más. El rubio fue a cepillarse los dientes, aún extrañado y sintiendo que la cabeza le pesaba con tantos pensamientos inconexos. Al salir del baño, simplemente se acostó y rápidamente se durmió, confundido por la reacción de Sherlock, y por otro lado, ansioso por la carrera de mañana.

El sol aún no había salido y Lestrade ya había entrado al cuarto de sus maratonistas para despertarlos. Sherlock y John se levantaron animados, comieron un desayuno rico en frutas, cereales y agua, y se vistieron rápidamente. Sherlock llevaba una polera técnica color azul, con la unión Jack en ambas mangas y muy ceñida al cuerpo, con unas calzas igualmente azules a la altura del muslo, diseñadas para evitar roces y molestias, además de las zapatillas que la federación olímpica les había provisto. John por su parte, vestía ropa más holgada, igualmente de color azul, peor que se le hacía más cómoda. Llegaron casi a las siete de la mañana al Sambódromo, lugar de salida y meta de la maratón y donde ya había bastante público y prensa esperando por la competencia que se iniciaría a las 9am. John tomó una fotografía a sus pies y a los de Sherlock para Twitter, y dejó su teléfono guardado con el resto de las pertenencias que había llevado. Eran 45 maratonistas de diversos países y el favorito para llevarse el primer lugar era un keniata. Aún así, Sherlock y John se sentían preparados para poder situarse en cualquiera de los tres lugares del podio. Aunque claro, Sherlock estaba más bien mentalizado para ocupar solamente un lugar: el primero.

Estiramientos, saltos varios a modo de calentamiento, un par de cremas en las pantorillas para evitar contracciones musculares por el camino y en el caso de John, parches analgésicos debajo de la camiseta sobre su hombro izquierdo, a fin de evitar el dolor que solía tener, además de bloqueador solar y gafas de sol, pues la mañana presagiaba ser calurosa. Sherlock se quitó las zapatillas para cubrirse las pantorrillas con un par de medias compresoras, las cuales facilitaban la recuperación muscular una vez terminada la carrera.

-¿En serio vas a privar al público de tus pantorrillas corriendo bajo el sol? –broméo John mientras se aplicaba un poco más de anti inflamatorios en su pierna derecha. Sherlock soltó una risita ronca.

-¿Qué significa esa risa?

-No le digas a Lestrade, pero tengo pensado superar al keniata. Pierde un poco de resistencia los últimos tres kilómetros por lo que he podido observar, puedo superar eso y ser más rápido. –dijo con determinación.

John se asustó.

-¿Estás dopado? –murmuró preocupado. Sherlock negó con la cabeza, y tomó el brazo de John, igual que la noche anterior, ayudándole a elongar. Los otros deportistas y entrenadores pasaban por su lado sin darles mucha atención, y algunos medios tomaban fotografías a lo lejos de ambos, desde las galerías del recinto. El sol ya había salido, y no había una sola nube en el cielo.

\- Simplemente confío en mis capacidades, John.

-Lestrade te va a matar por sobre-exigirte.

-No me voy a sobre-exigir. Solamente daré lo mejor de mí, como siempre nos aconseja él –tiró del brazo de John hacia atrás, ganándose un quejido de su amigo.

-Suerte con eso. –masculló el rubio.

\- Hagamos algo, si llego primero ¿podemos resolver nuestro asuntito antes de volver a Londres?

John guardó silencio mientras Sherlock terminaba de ayudarlo a elongar.

-Bien, hablaremos antes de llegar a Londres.

Sherlock le guiñó un ojo. Justo en ese momento, Lestrade los llamó para tomarse un par de fotografías para la prensa antes de ir a encajonarse. Quedaba entonces, tan solo una hora para el inicio de la maratón. Cuando pasaron las fotografías, se dieron la mano con otros maratonistas y caminaban a la pista bajo los flashes y cámaras de televisión, John le palmeó el hombro a Sherlock.

-Confío en ti. Lo vas a lograr, Sherlock.

-Lo sé.

Se posicionaron cerca de la línea de partida, y esperaron mientras los ojos del mundo se posaban sobre ellos.


	4. La Carrera

**4\. La Carrera.**

Cuando el disparo inicial sonó, el público dentro del Sambódromo hizo un alboroto generalizado entre aplausos, gritos, banderas y música que sonaba a todo parlante, mientras una cámara de televisión filmaba la salida de los competidores junto a la línea de partida. 45 hombres salieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia adelante, saliendo del recinto cerrado y llegando rápidamente hacia la calle principal. En menos de cinco minutos, los primeros dos kilómetros y un poco más ya habían sido cubiertos. Sherlock iba dentro de los diez primeros corredores, manteniendo un ritmo constante, mientras que John iba detrás de él, en el grupo de los veinte primeros corredores, junto con un mexicano y un estadounidense. Corría tranquilo, el día estaba despejado, y aunque el sudor ya le corría por la frente, se sentía fresco pues corría una suave brisa. Cerca del kilómetro cinco pasaron por la primera parada donde les daban agua y bebidas isotónicas, y dos kilómetros después, encontraron regaderas suspendidas en medio del camino para sofocar un poco el calor. John agradeció el agua que le cayó en la nuca entonces y en tanto salía de esa estación, buscó a Sherlock con la mirada. Seguía en el grupo de los diez primeros corredores.

Mantener la buena postura, levantar las rodillas para no agotar tan rápido los músculos de las pantorillas, mover los brazos suavemente para mantener el equilibrio y la velocidad. John se repetía a sí mismo los consejos de Lestrade, pero no obviaba para nada la sensación de libertad que tenía con cada inspiración profunda que daba a medida que avanzaba y acortaba la distancia para llegar a la meta. A John nunca le habían importado tanto las medallas, como la sensación de terminar una carrera y saber que había vencido sobre sí mismo una vez más, llevando su cuerpo y su mente a romper nuevas barreras. Eso le parecía más gratificante que todo lo demás. Pasaban ya el kilómetro diez luego de media hora corriendo, y John redujo un poco la velocidad, para poder retomar su ritmo normal hacia el kilómetro once sin agotarse demasiado. Después de todo, aún quedaban más de 30 kilómetro por delante. Las incansables cámaras de televisión le seguían sin sacarle la pista de encima.

Luego de correr en línea recta, la ruta tomaba la salida hacia la costa y los sectores turísticos de Río y Pan de Azúcar, donde el público apostado a los lados de la calle era mayor. Además de que durante todo el trayecto, un servicio de emergencias iba detrás de ellos por si alguno de los maratonistas tenía un accidente. John no debía desconcentrarse, pero vio a mucha gente saludándolo y tomándole fotografías. Sonrío para sí mismo y siguió corriendo, con la mirada al frente detrás de sus gafas de sol, superando al atleta chileno que entonces iba delante de él. Aún así, John iba en el grupo de al medio, mientras que los diez primeros seguían al menos unos 700 metros delante de donde se hallaba.

Dentro de aquel grupo, estaba Sherlock. Corría mientras el sudor le caía por el cabello ondulado por la nuca, manteniendo la velocidad y su lugar dentro del maratón. Sabía que esta era una prueba de largo aliento, por lo cual cada vez que pasaban por una estación de bebidas isotónicas, disminuía un poco el ritmo, pero no se detenía por nada del mundo. El canadiense que iba junto a él lo había hecho, se detuvo durante un momento, y luego no pudo recuperar su posición, quedándose atrás. Sherlock tenía ganas de mirar a sus espaldas a veces, por si veía a John cerca de él, pero no debía hacerlo. Cuando se mira atrás en una carrera y se ve a todos los que vienen sobre uno, la ansiedad a veces invade a los corredores, o dan la vuelta para recuperar al enfoque hacia adelante, perdiendo tiempo en una fase de mareo y re- ajuste al camino. Así que Sherlock simplemente seguía hacia adelante, seguro de que John le seguía el paso de cerca, y que si no era así, sacaría fuerzas de flaqueza para alcanzarlo los últimos dos kilómetros. Lo que le preocupaba realmente era el keniata: allá, lejos. Corriendo solo, sin nadie que le diera pelea. Pero Sherlock prefería seguir donde estaba. Las cámaras de televisión y los drones desde el cielo seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y la gente que se había juntado en las calles los vitoreaba. Sherlock pasaba ignorándolos a todos, manteniendo su vista fija en el camino. Esta era su oportunidad de demostrar que efectivamente, él era el mejor de todos los que iban corriendo ahí.

Los siguientes kilómetros comenzaron a dificultar un poco la competencia. Varios corredores habían disminuido la velocidad de su carrera, otros braseaban al aire, intentando calmar los músculos de sus hombros o buscando llenar sus pulmones de aire, mientras que otro grupo sencillamente se detenía y mantenía una caminata rápida con sus rostros sonrojados de calor, clamando por aire o por hidratación. John no había querido detenerse una sola vez pasada la mitad de la carrera. Faltaba poco para iniciar la vuelta de retorno, y aunque sentía deseos de detenerse, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Podía ver la cabellera azabache de Sherlock delante de él, más o menos a unos 800 metros de distancia, mientras el pavimento comenzaba a hacer ese contraste húmedo contra el sol que había en Río a las 10am. John no sabía la temperatura actual, pero sentía mucho calor y cuando pasó por el siguiente punto de hidratación, tomó un vaso de agua que se echó directamente en la cara, y luego otro vaso de bebida azul que se tomó de un solo trago. Siguió corriendo, y comenzaba a sentir el dolor en el hombro izquierdo. Se apoyó la mano derecha sobre él a fin de calmar un poco la molestia, y más o menos lo logró. Los músculos de los muslos le comenzaban a molestar, pero no se detendría por nada. Debía seguir adelante.

El público que los observaba por la ruta iba aumentando una vez pasado el kilómetro 30, John calculaba que le faltaba unos treinta o treinta y cinco minutos para llegar a la meta, y ya habían comenzado el camino de retorno, perdiendo de vista las playas de Río que le habían acompañado durante gran parte del trayecto, dejando esta a sus espaldas. Sherlock seguía delante de él, solo que parecía haber aumentado la velocidad.

Claro que lo había hecho, Sherlock corría ahora un poco más rápido, levantando aún más las rodillas, dando casi zancadas en vez de pasos, y haciendo respiraciones más profundas a fin de alcanzar al keniata, que seguía solo a unos 400 mts delante de él. Pasaron del kilómetro 35, ya no quedaba nada y el keniata comenzó a disminuir un poco la velocidad, acto que animó al inglés a aumentar la velocidad para alcanzarlo. Aún así, no lo lograba del todo. Sí que era rápido su contrincante, pensó enrabiado Sherlock. Kilómetro 37 y Sherlock tomó el último vaso de bebida isotónica que le alcanzaron, para rematar los últimos cinco kilómetros de carrera, que se traducían a tan solo quince minutos más corriendo, aproximadamente. Sentía los músculos de las pantorrillas algo contraídas, pero ignoró la sensación. Se había preparado años para esto, sabía que su cuerpo, su transporte, sabría responder bien a los requerimientos de su cabeza. Estaba entrenado para eso.

Estaba mentalizado en el camino, corriendo a todo lo que las piernas le daban, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que comenzaba a subirle por los muslos cuando dio un paso en falso, y perdió el equilibrio. Su rodilla derecha rozó el pavimento, alcanzando a rasmillarse un poco y a hacer sangre. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la reacción de su transporte y siguió. El público apostado a los lados de la calle le dio una ovación que ignoró. Ya había pasado al norteamericano, dejándolo relegado a un tercer lugar. Estaba cerca, tan solo el último impulso llegando al kilómetro 39 y…

Sherlock cayó. Las piernas no supieron responder a las órdenes de su mente, y volvió a perder el equilibrio, cayendo hacia un lado y haciéndose una herida aún mayor en la rodilla derecha, y ahora también pasando a llevar la izquierda contra el pavimento, llevándose además un dolor terrible en el tobillo. Los otros corredores seguían pasando junto a él. Sherlock simplemente, se puso en posición fetal y pegó la frente al pavimento, sintiéndose humillado, respirando agitadamente. Realmente, las piernas no le respondían, además sentía que la caída le podría haber provocado un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo, pues al evitar tocar el suelo, echó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo sobre su pie izquierdo que había sido el primero en dar contra el pavimento de Río. Faltaban tan solo tres malditos kilómetros, y ahora todos los otros corredores pasaban por encima de él. Todos, excepto uno.

-¡Sherlock! demonios… - John se acercó a él, quitándose las gafas de sol, dejándolas caer en su cuello y mirando preocupado a su amigo. Estaba colorado y sudaba por todos lados.

-¡John, no, sigue! – Sherlock levantó la cabeza y le dio un manotazo en el hombro derecho al rubio, echándolo de su lado.

-No. ¿Qué te duele? – le llevó la contraria su amigo.

-No puedo seguir –argumentó Sherlock- sigue tú, John. Debes subirte al podio, por favor, vete. El equipo de emergencias debe venir ya, vete.

-No. – gritó con determinación el rubio- Los dos entrenamos para terminar esto, no para dejarlo a medias…

-John, no… -pero ya era tarde.

El rubio, aún siendo más bajo que Sherlock, era más robusto, en tanto que su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo era alto y delgado. Sin mayores problemas, se lo echó en la espalda, pasando las piernas de Sherlock por ambos costados de su cintura.

-Estás demente. –masculló Sherlock.

John solamente sonrió y echó a correr, con su amigo en sus espaldas. El público entonces pareció enloquecer en gritos de ánimo y admiración, sacando sus teléfonos móviles para registrar el momento. Todas las cámaras, todos los ojos, y todos los flashes, de pronto estaban sobre Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, que acarreaba a su accidentado amigo a sus espaldas, mientras aún un grupo de corredores pasaba junto a él.

-¿Si sabes que es una estupidez lo que estás haciendo, no?

\- Justo las palabras de ánimo que necesito, demonios. Tus huesos pesan, cállate. –gruñó John mientras levantaba sus piernas para ganar velocidad, alargando los pasos que daba. Los muslos tampoco le daban para más, pero sentía el deber moral de tener que llegar con Sherlock a la meta. Debía ser como siempre había sido, ambos juntos. Con todos los ojos y bocas sobre ellos inventando historias. A John la verdad, le importaba poco en ese momento todo lo que pudieran inventar sobre ellos. Él siempre había cruzado la meta con Sherlock, esta ocasión no sería diferente.

-Ahora sí que van a hablar de nosotros, John.

-Cállate, te dije. –John tomó el último impulso para correr los últimos 500 metros dentro del Sambódromo, donde estaba la línea de meta. Iban solos, los primeros quince corredores ya habían cruzado la línea de meta y detrás de ellos venía otro grupo. El público se puso de pie, gritando el nombre de John y aplaudiendo mientras otros tomaban fotos o grababan. Lestrade se tapó la cara cuando los vio pasar desde el otro lado de la valla que los separaba, sin saber si sentirse emocionado o avergonzado por lo que John acababa de hacer. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia adelante, por lo cual técnicamente, él pasó primero que Sherlock la línea de meta, con un tiempo de 2 horas, treinta y ocho minutos y cincuenta segundos. El público gritaba sus nombres enardecidos, y todas las cámaras de televisión estaban sobre ellos. Sus piernas finalmente colapsaron y cayó con Sherlock a sus espaldas, quien salió del agarre de John como pudo. El rubio se volteó entonces hacia él, sudoroso y apenas poniéndose de pie para mantener un poco la compostura frente a los millones de ojos que miraban entonces. Sherlock solamente lo miraba desde el piso. El rubio se agachó, manteniendo sus piernas estiradas y acercando sus manos a sus muslos entonces inoperantes, buscando hablarle a Sherlock, pero su amigo se lanzó sobre sus brazos.

-Gracias… -murmuró con la voz quebrada.

-No te quiero solamente para miraditas, o para enrollarme contigo una vez Sherlock, eres demasiado especial para mí como para hacerte eso –le susurró al oído en tanto las cámaras se acercaban a ellos para tener un mejor plano de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿puedo besarte? –Sherlock no esperó respuesta y besó la sien sudorosa de John, justo cuando los equipos de primeros auxilios llegaban por él. Le inmovilizaron el tobillo con hielo, pues comenzaba a hincharse. Agradeció internamente el frío en la zona afectada. Lestrade ya estaba junto a él, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas que él respondió solo con monosílabos. Finalmente, lo subieron a una de las ambulancias dispuestas la salida del Sambódromo. Salió entre aplausos del público, sintiéndose verdaderamente incómodo con ello. Lo llevaron a una clínica cercana, donde luego de realizarle los exámenes de rutina, terminó con una férula en el pie, inmovilizando este. Debería mantenerse así durante una semana, y por supuesto, nada de correr durante al menos las próximas tres semanas. Le dieron el alta médica esa misma tarde. Lestrade lo acompañó durante toda su estadía médica, ya que Donovan podía hacerse cargo de la recuperación de John, y de dar respuestas satisfactorias a la prensa que más que nunca, especulaba una relación sentimental entre ellos. Esa tarde, luego de que John se dio una ducha, comió y se recuperó, revisó las noticas en su laptop mientras esperaba que Sherlock volviera al cuarto del hotel. Habían salido en diversos medios de prensa, que destacaban su gesto de compañerismo, y pese a quedar ambos en los lugares 16 y 17 de la maratón, habían dado una lección al mundo, etcétera. Otros medios como The Sun postulaban en grandes letras negras de su página web "¿Se confirma así la relación de JohnLock?" Demonios, hasta nombre de pareja les tenían. Cerró la tapa de su laptop, y dejó su móvil en silencio, quizás cuando volviera a Londres daría mayores explicaciones y subiría alguna imagen contando lo sucedido. Pero entonces, John solo quería dormir una larga siesta mientras esperaba que su amigo volviera.

"Amigo" se quedó mirando el techo. Durante esas tres semanas en Río, Sherlock se había portado diferente, se había mostrado a John como era con lo que sentía. John lo conocía tosco, inexpresivo sentimentalmente, sin embargo durante esos días, todo había fluido tan natural como si el final de ambos fuera obvio. Y Sherlock tenía razón en lo que esperaba de John. Él ya no quería enrollarse con el primer chico o chica que pillara. Sherlock Holmes tenía básicamente, todo lo que John necesitaba en aquel entonces. Se quedó dormido, y como solía ocurrir, pasó una larga y profunda siesta de dos horas, hasta que finalmente, fue el mismo Sherlock quien lo despertó. Venía con unos shorts y una camiseta con el logo de "nike" encima. Tenía solo una zapatilla puesta, pues en la otra llevaba la bota. Estaba sentado a los pies de su cama.

-Sherlock…¿Te sientes bien? Lo siento yo… me dormí… diablos, ¿qué hora es?

-Casi las seis. - John asintió en silencio- es un esguince, debo cuidarme durante tres semanas. Lestrade no sabe como sentirse al respecto, pero está feliz de que no me haya fracturado. Dice que por televisión la caída fue realmente horrible.

-¿Quieres…? –John seguía algo adormilado. Se hizo a un lado en la cama, esperando que Sherlock comprendiera la indirecta. Este comprendió y se recostó un poco junto a él.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien… quizás cuando volvamos a Londres debamos sacar la alfombra de la sala para que no tengas otra caída…

-Nah, estaré bien. Gracias. –se hizo un silencio- John… respecto a volver a Londres… y todo lo que hemos conversado… u omitido estos días… ¿Qué haremos?

John le dio una media sonrisa.

-Sé lo que siento por ti, Sherlock. Me gustas, aunque suene raro. No te trataré como a los otros chicos con los que me has visto, yo… - John apretó los labios, sentía que se sonrojaba- lo haré lo mejor posible para que te sientas cómodo y feliz a mi lado…

\- Bien… ¿y la prensa? –Sherlock acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y le miró fijamente.

-Ya lo saben… hace años que lo saben. –soltó una risita- solo que ahora nos verán de la mano caminando en las canchas…

-¿Por qué de la mano? –Sherlock se acomodó mejor en la cama, logrando acomodar su entablillada pierna

-Así van las personas que son pareja… -Sherlock frunció el ceño- bien, tú eres diferente, lo siento…

\- Por mí está bien –informó Sherlock.

-¿Lo está? –John se acomodó un poco, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, mirando a Sherlock que ya se había acostado a lo largo de toda la cama.

El pelinegro acortó la distancia entre ellos, y besó tímidamente los labios de John.

-Sí, está todo bien.

Y profundizó aún más el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos.


	5. La Meta

**5\. Epilogo: La Meta.**

 _-¿Cómo justificas tu actuar en los pasados Juegos Olímpicos de Río? Tuviste una buena participación, y estuviste a punto de quedar dentro de los diez primeros, pero preferiste ayudar a tu amigo, aún sabiendo que habían servicios de emergencias preparados para esos casos…_

 _-Con Sherlock corremos juntos de pequeños, nunca habíamos pasado por algo así, pero si uno caía, sabíamos que el otro debía ayudarlo a terminar la carrera. Nunca ninguno de los dos se ha retirado de una competencia… tenía que ayudar a Sherlock a terminar la carrera…_

 _-Un maravilloso ejemplo de nobleza, Sherlock, ¿Cómo recibiste la ayuda de John en ese momento? –la presentadora sonríe al atleta._

 _-Muy bien… me vino muy bien su ayuda. Por cierto, ese acto me ayudó a reconocer que John había hablado realmente en serio esas semanas…_

 _-¿Hablaba en serio respecto a qué?_

 _-A sus sentimientos… Esa tarde John y yo nos hicimos novios._

 _La presentadora disimuló su impresión, sin embargo quedó sin palabras, y fue su compañero de animación quien siguió con las preguntas para ambos corredores._

-Diablos, su cara es de antología. –John le dio una mordida a su tostada mientras miraba el registro de Youtube desde su celular. Estaba en la cocina de Baker Street tomando el desayuno con Sherlock frente a él, quien leía el periódico.

\- ¿No puedes sencillamente dejar de ver ese video?

-Es especial… fue hace cuatro años, Sherlock. – John dejó el teléfono a un lado y se quedó mirando a su novio.

-Quizás ahora que vamos a Tokyo podemos anunciar el matrimonio… -insinuó Sherlock, con desinterés.

John se atoró.

-No he pensado en matrimonio, Sherlock. –se excusó, sonrojado.

-Pero yo sí, John. Hemos estado juntos toda la vida. Y tengo claro que si caigo, no necesito a nadie más que a ti para seguir. –se acercó a John rodeando la mesa.

-Me casaré contigo si logras hacer los cinco kilómetros en catorce minutos…

-Los haré en trece, esta misma tarde. –desafió Sherlock besando rápidamente los labios de John.

-¿Es un reto?

-Absolutamente.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado! cualquier reclamo, comentario, palabra etc... la caja de comentarios está aquí :'D

nos leemos!

D~


End file.
